


Voyeur Perv

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zoro, Explicit Sex, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Peeping, Post Time-Skip, Rimming, Shower Sex, Uke Zoro, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji vowed to be a voyeur even without the Suke Suke no Mi, but peeps on someone entirely unexpected.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur Perv

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This has been around for a couple months now but only just finished it. Based off of the episode in the Thriller Bark arc where Sanji made a passionate vow to peep on girls even without the power of the suke suke no mi. I hope this one-shot is enjoyed! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related Materials. Just like to make Sanji fuck Zoro.

Zoro could feel it, the eerie chill of an unwelcome presence. It felt like someone was watching him, which left the swordsman tense and itching for his swords. Who was watching him? There was no way in hell anyone would be spying on him in the bath aboard the Sunny! If he were at some hot spring it could perhaps be an enemy wanting to strike when he was most vulnerable, but he was among no enemies! It was irritating and caused a strange chill to settle over his skin as Zoro's muscles twitched with an odd sensation of wanting to wrap his arms around himself. He wasn't even nude yet! Zoro grit his teeth and looked to the obviously closed door. He didn't want to give into it like some paranoid woman, but he moved to the door and slid it open before peering out into the hall – empty.

The strange tension eased in Zoro when he noted that there was absolutely no one in the hall. So he closed the door, feeling silly as he untied the red sash from around his waist. Zoro let it fall into the small provided hamper before sitting down and working the buttons loose on the bottom half of his green coat. Once his jacket was open Zoro stood and shrugged out of it, exposing hard muscled, bronzed skin before he let his coat join his sash. A sharp chill raced up his spine and he froze. What the hell was that feeling doing coming back? Zoro fingered his haramaki over his rigid six pack, muscles tensing under his skin. Screw it, it had to be all in his head, there was no way anyone would be trying to spy on him. The only people that could possibly spy on someone in the bath would have been the ero-cook and Brook, but they were only interested in doing that to women. Besides, he had nothing to be shy about anyway. Zoro removed his haramaki and dropped it into the basket before he reached for his pants. He worked the button free and pulled the zipper down before sliding the black material along with his underwear off his slim hips. The pants pooled at his feet and Zoro pulled one leg free before kicking the clothing sloppily into the basket. 

The itch for his swords grew when Zoro turned to the shower and grabbed the soap and sponge. His back felt disturbingly vulnerable. Zoro turned the water on and poured some soap into the sponge as he waited for the temperature to heat. Once the water was warm he stepped under the spray of water and started to rub the sponge into his skin, working the layer of sweat and salt from the ocean off his body. Zoro noticed they all smelled strongly of the sea after having been on it for so long, and so frequently. He rubbed the sponge into his skin until soap suds started to build up over his flesh. The swordsman scrubbed himself from his head, down to his feet and even made sure to clean around his toes. When done, he set the sponge down and made sure to run the water over all his bronzed skin until the soap suds slid down his body to his feet before swirling into the drain under him. That fucking feeling was still there, but Zoro felt a little less awkward with the distraction of actually doing something, and by blocking it for the most part. Not that he enjoyed feeling like there were eyes scoping out his ass or something. Who the hell would peep on him?! Was it really all just in his head? Zoro wanted to convince himself it was, but it was too damn frustrating as the sensation grew stronger again. What the fuck was going on? Two years apart and suddenly Zoro felt like he was being spied on by someone? Surely- he froze. No way… no way was that what it was.

A sudden, unexpected force hit his back and the swordsman tensed, muscles winding tight with a surge of adrenaline as his bulked chest bumped against the tiled wall in front of him and his cheek crushed against the cold surface. Zoro grunted as he braced his palms against the wall while he struggled to look over his shoulder, only for his world to freeze a moment. He stared, breath caught and heart appearing to stop as slate met blue. Blonde hair was quickly sticking to the side of his lean face as the cook's visible eye looked straight into Zoro's functional one.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!” Zoro gasped as he pushed his body from against the wall and the blonde frowned while the swordsman noted the cook must have been naked. Sanji's bare chest pressed to his back and the swordsman twitched with a blush as he braced himself.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sanji whispered as he pressed his lips up against Zoro's left ear and flicked the area where earrings dangled, with tongue. Zoro jerked from the wall, cheeks flushing darker as his teeth grit. Well, apparently it _was_ the cook. Zoro couldn't believe the idiot chef had actually been peeping on him!

“Were you peeping on me?! Seriously?!” Zoro gasped as Sanji kissed the back of his shoulder.

“I want to wait, to do it in the usual place tonight. But I'm going fucking nuts. So I thought maybe, maybe just a peek to satisfy me, but I'm _starving_. I need a snack to tide me over until dinner,” Sanji whispered and the swordsman blushed. The cook liked to use such terms in the short time they had been screwing each other. Gropes, pets, touches and whatnot to quick orgasm where “snacks” and full on sex was a “meal”. It was pretty damn embarrassing, and cheesy, but somehow that just really fit the cook's personality so Zoro kept what he thought to himself. He tensed when the cook rubbed his hips against him and Zoro felt the rigid flesh of the blonde's dick rub up against his ass. 

“Damn pervert,” Zoro growled. Sanji's eyes glazed with lust at the familiar tone of arousal fluctuating his marimo's voice despite Zoro's attempts to block it out in favor of anger. The chef leaned closer and rest his chin up on the swordsman's bulked shoulder as he ran his hands down the wet, heavily muscled sides of Zoro's torso.

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed in lust. Zoro grit his teeth to fight back a groan as his cock twitched and started to swell with heat between his legs. Shit, why the fuck was the cook so damn good at lowering his defenses? No one, had ever been able to get under his skin like the cook. He had missed the blonde like crazy the last two years, had ached for him at night like he had been possessed by something. Zoro had been in love with the cook for such a long time, and had been prepared to keep it to himself. But after his injuries on Thriller Bark things changed between him and the cook rapidly. He was pretty sure the blonde didn't love him, but something was there; however the cook was being too damn stubborn to actually accept it. In the immediate time following the swordsman's injuries the cook acted weird, constantly worried about him, and was… nice to him. All of which was rather odd. In front of their nakama he wasn't any different, but when he thought no one was looking he treated Zoro very differently.

He believed it was mostly because he had been injured and his body weak that he had gotten drunk so easily, as easily as the cook usually did. The cook started talking about Thriller Bark, the one thing he did not want brought up at all. But the blonde pressed until Zoro finally talked about it. And before he could even comprehended what was happening, the blonde's hot, wet lips were on his and the swordsman found himself trapped against him. It was clumsy, mostly from drunkenness and the blonde being a general pain in the ass. Both of them lacked experience, with Zoro being a virgin and the cook having never taken a man, but either way they had figured themselves out and fucked. The aftermath of which started a passionate love affair between the two in secret.

Zoro twitched when the cook's right hand came forward and grabbed the base of his flushed cock. A shiver raced through his muscles when the blonde's skilled fingers massaged his cock until it hardened fully in his grip and wet at the head. Zoro released a low groan as his breath quickened with the annoying skill of the chef's deft fingers on his cock.

“Zoro, I _really_ fucking want to mess around with you right now,” Sanji breathed in a groan and Zoro swallowed to choke the moan he wanted to make in return. The fact that the cook hadn't run away from that first night had been a surprise, as the blonde had shown a wisdom that he had not thought the blonde possessed. The cook recognized that night meant something. Because, even drunk, if Sanji were truly as straight as he believed, and hated Zoro as much as he proclaimed, there was no way that night would have happened. But it did, and the cook had taken to wanting to explore it, and before he knew it the swordsman had a pervert literally chasing his tail everywhere, when the chef thought no one would notice of course. 

Their little love affair was cut quite short though, with their separation and the two year period that had to be spent apart. Zoro had been so fucking awkward when he saw the cook again, standing there on the dock while he got off the ship he'd demolished. The swordsman worried that things may have changed, that the cook may have gotten over his interest as if it were a temporary thing. And from the moment they met it seemed that his fears were confirmed. There had not been one flirty graze of his ass, or one covert glance at him, and the cook sure as hell didn't spew blood from his nose when he saw him. He wasn't even now, and Zoro had an annoying feeling of being disappointed about it even though he reasoned he didn't want to be. He supposed only women were sexy enough to drive the blonde so mad he'd start splurting blood everywhere. 

“Fine,” Zoro grunted and Sanji sucked in a deep breath before giving the swordsman's flushed cock a stroke. Zoro groaned as pleasure sparked up his dick and into his body while he shifted his footing.

“You were so cute, looking so nervous~” Sanji purred in lilt and Zoro's cheeks stained red as he jerked a glare back over his shoulder at the blonde.

“Voyeur perv!” Zoro hissed and Sanji chuckled as he stoked his cock faster and the swordsman's eye glazed with pleasure as his head fell back forward. 

“Do you wanna know where I was hiding?” Sanji asked and the swordsman felt a sharp spike in arousal that made his head swim.

“Pervert!” Zoro hissed again as he raised his head up and the cook chuckled.

“I really liked the strip show~ So sexy,” Sanji lilted. Zoro groaned as his head fell forward again and his eye settled on the sight of his leaking cock being stroked by the cook's fist. His heart skipped a beat as arousal shot through the swordsman's system and his cock twitched at the raunchy sight. Boiling heat coiled tight in his gut and his chest puffed faster with each graphic stroke. Fuck. Zoro closed his eye away from the sight as Sanji rubbed his cock against his ass with a pleasured hiss.

“Fuck! I'm not going to last long. Damn two years of abstinence!” Sanji growled and Zoro moaned. Fuck, was the cook that excited? Damn was that hot. He groaned loudly in disappointment when the cook's hand left his leaking cock and the heat of orgasm slowly began to annoyingly cool in him. Fucking perfect. A second later Zoro's eye to flew open in surprise when his hips were grabbed and yanked backward. The swordsman adjusted his palms against the tile wall as the blonde yanked his hips back until his ass stuck out and his cheeks flushed darker again from his bent position.

“There's so much shit I want to do to you,” Sanji breathed and Zoro fought to resist a tremble through his muscles as his cock throbbed with a new surge of arousal. Fuck, why did the cook have to stop when he had been so damn close and then tease him with such words?

“These last two years I've been thinking about doing you constantly. It fucking tormented me. I want to start and never stop,” Sanji declared and Zoro didn't think his face could have been redder, or that his cock could throb any worse. Okay, maybe no bloody nose, but he was pretty sure occupying the chef's thoughts to such a degree was a thousand times better. Besides, why would he want the cook to get a bloody nose when it would be in the way?

“I want to try something, and then maybe we can jack each other off or something. I should be able to make it to tonight then,” Sanji declared in a breathy voice quickened with desire.

Zoro gasped, hips jerking when he felt the cheeks of his ass were pulled open. His heart jumped in his chest and he swallowed a gasp when he felt the cook stroke his puckered hole, wet from the water running down his back, with his finger.

“I'll bet it's really tight again,” Sanji groaned and Zoro bit on his bottom lip in attempts to stifle the moan that rumbled in the back of his throat. Zoro clenched the muscles of his hole when he felt the feather light stroke again and grunted with another shot of lust twitching his cock. He needed to cum so damn bad it was maddening. 

“Are you just going to tease me or do something?” Zoro asked with a bite from over his shoulder as he glared at the blonde as best he could. He could see that the cook was knelt behind him and could only guess that he was staring at his asshole. Seriously?

“Maybe I'm feeling sadistic today,” Sanji taunted mildly. Zoro's growl was cut short when the cheeks of his ass were pulled harder and skin brushed over the naked flesh. The swordsman gasped when he felt a warm, wet muscle slide across the twitching muscles of his asshole and jerked his body with a grunt.

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and the chef squeezed the globes of flesh. “What the hell are you doing that for?!” he gasped and earned a stinging swat on the ass. The swordsman bristled at such audacity but another stroke of tongue shot a shock through his muscles and his cock throbbed as it leaked heavily in his desperate state of arousal. Fuck, he needed to cum dammit. The cook was being his usual bastard self all right; a sadist.

“Shut up marimo,” Sanji muttered and Zoro's chest filled with air when he felt the cook's tongue press against the muscles. The swordsman shivered when the crude muscle pushed in through the slicked muscles of his hole and gave a loud throaty groan despite his intention to keep it in. Sparks of pleasure shot through the muscles of his hole, shocking mildly through his body as the cook's tongue slid back and forth, plunging in and sliding back before pushing in through the muscles again in repeated motion. It was so very mild but pleasurable, and a definite tease. Zoro cursed through grit teeth as he jerked his head up, the gold bars of his earrings waving and glinting under the light of the bathroom.

“Fuck, cook!” Zoro groaned, voice strained with lust as his breath puffed hard. “Stop teasing!” he moaned as his head hung down. There was a pause and he jerked his hips back at the blonde in irritation. If the cook didn't stop being such a pain soon, Zoro would make damn sure he got what he needed.

The cook's right hand disappeared from his ass and Zoro twitched when a warm hand gripped the base of his flushed cock. A tremor of lust bloomed in him as the cook continued to work his tongue teasingly against his hole while he pumped his leaking cock. Zoro groaned in pleasure as his chest heaved while heat rapidly built up and coiled tight in his gut. Two years of no activity had certainly affected him, he was going to cum fast. Groans and pleasured puffs of air left his mouth as the cook's hand pumped him faster and Zoro grit his teeth as his hips jerked. He was going to fucking cum! It seemed like their “snack” would be rather small, or short, this time around. A loud, throaty groan broke from Zoro's mouth his head flew back. His hips jerked, earning a guttural groan from the blonde as he was taken by orgasm. Cum shot hard and heavy from the head of Zoro's flushed cock, hitting his chest and splattering the tiled floor under him as the torrent of adrenaline shook his body in the aftermath. There was a moment of heavy breathing and the sound of the shower water running down his bent back before the swordsman felt the cook move at his backside.

“Zoro, fuck, I'm sorry,” Sanji wheezed and Zoro tensed a second when his ass was released. It took just a moment. There was the sound of a pop, and before he could decide he had the energy to move and see what the hell the cook was talking about, the blonde was standing back at his ass again. The chef grabbed the swordsman's hips and Zoro stilled when he felt pressure against his hole. He tensed in shock.

“Cook!” Zoro shouted when the cook's finger broke through the muscles and into his ass. A tremor ran through his body while the muscles of his hole split open around the slicked, bony digit as it slid in deep. There was a low, needy groan puffed from the blonde at his back as the cook pumped his finger in and out of the swordsman's asshole. Zoro twitched to turn, to reach back and grab the blonde's offensive hand when the skillful little shit pressed his finger down and rubbed against his prostate. Zoro gasped, a shock of pleasure zipping through his muscles. A gasped moan broke from his throat as the cook wiggled in a second finger. Zoro grunted against the sudden, second intrusion as the skin of his hole was stretched over the two probing fingers before they pumped in and out of him. The swordsman was torn between discomfort from the rushed preparation and the lingering pleasure coursing through him from the attention paid off an on to his prostate. Fuck, Zoro didn't think he had ever been treated so roughly by the cook before. Usually he blonde was much more slow and gentle, so much so that he usually got irritated with the chef. If it weren't for the fact that the cook kept making sure to pause and rub his prostate, and that he wanted to be fucked so bad after two years, he would have fucking smashed the blonde's balls to smithereens. The slicked fingers slipped out of his ass and Zoro groaned with his renewing arousal, hating that moment of emptiness when he wanted more before the cook pressed what the swordsman knew was the head of his cock against his hole.

Zoro licked his bottom lip as he stood bent over under the spray of the water. Want ripped through his body as he waited for the intrusion. Didn't the cook say he had wanted a “snack”? This was not some little bit of foreplay anymore. Sanji breathed hard behind him as his hips pushed forward and Zoro groaned when the pressure against his hole increased. He did his best to relax his hole as the head of the cook's cock pushed in against the muscles of his asshole and started to press inside. The blonde let out a needy groan of pleasure as his left hand dug its fingers into the skin of the swordsman's hip.

“I'm at my limit. I can't fucking wait until tonight. Sorry, Zoro. I'll make it up to you, promise,” Sanji groaned in a pant and Zoro moaned, lust spiking hot and fierce through his body as his cock twitched with life. 

A loud, pleasured moan broke from the cook's throat as his cock split the muscles of the swordsman's hole open around its girth while he pushed in. An almost overpowering pleasure stroked the chef's cock as he pushed, both hands now shaking on Zoro's hips as the swordsman groaned and trembled under him. Zoro groaned, back jerking when Sanji's cock brushed against his prostate and he felt that old boiling heat shock back into his system with a low moan. 

“Fuck, I was right. So damn tight,” Sanji panted as his head lifted and fell back from where he stood, pushing his cock deeper into Zoro's hot, tight hole. “Feels so good,” the blonde panted in a moan, eyes glazed in pleasure as he stared up at the bleak ceiling of the bathroom, at the steam that the shower generated as the stroking sparks of pleasure drowned him of coherent thought. So long he had been forced to wait, and so damn good it felt in that moment. If he could have an island to himself Sanji would fuck Zoro everywhere, love him from one sunrise to the next. The cook would keep the swordsman like the most prized treasure and spoil him with his physical affections endlessly.

“Cook,” Zoro wheezed and Sanji moaned as he lowered his face to look at the swordsman's heaving back. “Just hurry it up!” he hissed and the blonde bit his lower lip as he adjusted his balance and thrust his cock in the rest of the way, hard. A shout broke from Zoro's lips and the cook glanced at the door to the bathroom for a moment in concern before he fixed the swordsman struggling to breathe with his attention. 

“Sorry,” Sanji breathed in a rough voice and Zoro's back shifted.

“Don't apologize for something like that. Want, more,” Zoro huffed and the cook felt his lust spike. Zoro wasn't that aggressive with instigating sex, but damn was he fucking perfect once they stared. Sanji groaned, eyes falling to half mast as he adjusted Zoro's hips, the swordsman working with him as he did so. The chef pulled his hips back and gave a firm forward thrust, making sure to keep his angle just right. A jerk assailed Zoro's body as a grunted moan broke from his mouth at the same time Sanji's eyelids fluttered and he moaned in pleasure. Zoro's hands shifted on the tiles before he thrust his ass back against the blonde. The blonde groaned in pleasure as he started up a fast and strong pace, making sure that his cock always rubbed that spot that he knew the swordsman fucking loved.

Zoro moaned, cock firming up hard between his legs with each skillful rub against his prostate that sent continuous, powerful sparks of pleasure to his gut. A shudder assailed his muscles as his body bounced forward and back with each forward thrust against his ass. Groans and puffs of breath broke from Zoro's lips each time the cook rubbed his sweet spot, heating his body inside and out as the swordsman worked to try and push the cook's dick in deeper. Sanji moaned and panted behind the swordsman as he worked his cock into Zoro's splayed hole with a fervor, thrusting inside with a passion the swordsman had almost forgotten. It had been so long, so damn much time spent apart. Zoro had wanted this bad, but had been prepared to wait for whenever the cook was available. The cook was such a moody bitch all the time he decided early on that he wouldn't approach the cook unless the situation screamed availability. 

“Fuck Zoro, I've fucking _missed_ this!” Sanji hissed in puffs of breath as his hips jerked faster, his fingers digging red marks into the skin of Zoro's hips. The cook leaned over the swordsman and bit on the wet skin of Zoro's back. Zoro gave a shout in surprise as pleasure coursed tighter and hotter in his body. 

“You have no idea how fucking bad that _hell_ was. Surrounded by those okama, and knowing that if you were around _everything_ would have been fucking better,” Sanji moaned and Zoro shuddered in pleasure. The swordsamn had no fucking idea what the cook went through in the last two years, but he had picked up on it having changed him in some serious way early on. He was curious as hell, but Zoro was never a man to pry.

“Zoro, I can't be separated like that again!” Sanji moaned as his hips shoved hard and Zoro gave a shout of a moan when the cook's cock thrust so perfectly against his prostate that he saw stars. He couldn't stand it anymore, how much his cock ached for friction as the cook thrust his delicious cock inside him. Zoro did his best to hold himself from the wall with one hand as he reached down his stomach with his right. The cook groaned as Zoro grabbed the base of his leaking cock and started to jack off while the blonde shoved his rigid cock into his swollen hole. Sanji groaned, pleasure coiling tight and heating in his gut as he worked his hips to chase down and capture his orgasm. He was so fucking close!

Zoro jerked his fist faster on his cock, his moans growing louder and wetter as pleasure coursed through his body. It was a torturous, pleasurable override as the cook's cock rubbed him so damn good while his hand slid up and down his own cock fast. The bubbling heat was coiling tighter and Zoro moaned louder.

“Cook! I'm going to cum!” Zoro gasped and the blonde let out a strangled sound that sounded like a desperate attempt to control the volume of his voice. 

“Then cum!” Sanji growled and Zoro moaned, arousal hitting him hard as the heat burst. He gave a loud moan as he came in orgasm, cum covering his hand and splattering the tiling under him. Zoro shook with the remaining waves of orgasm as the cook steeled over him. A low guttural moan broke from the back of the cook's throat as his hips jerked hard while the swordsman's quivering, clenching hole gripped him into bliss. Zoro groaned when he felt the cook thrust one last time before cum rushed into him as the blonde panted over him, muscles trembling. 

“Fuck, Zoro,” Sanji moaned in a pant as he remained still a moment while Zoro began to recover from orgasm. Slowly, Zoro shifted and the blonde gave a groan as he moved and wrapped his arms around the swordsman's chest. Zoro grunted, the added weight of the cook on his back when he was standing bent somewhat uncomfortable.

“Satisfied, voyeur perv?” Zoro asked. Sanji released a sigh before he sat up and slowly pulled out. Both groaned when the cook's cock slipped wetly out of Zoro's ass and the swordsman hissed as he stood, the muscles in his back stiff and overworked from the position. 

“You liked it, marimo,” Sanji jabbed as Zoro did his best to loosen the stiff muscles of his body. Zoro turned a glare to the blonde as he grabbed the sponge again. He had to clean up up a _second_ time, and it needed to be quick, the water was already only lukewarm. Zoro cleaned himself quickly and after he dried had to fight the blonde's groping hands, which made dressing a struggle.

“You're so fucking cold,” Sanji complained and Zoro kept his mouth shut. If they were going to argue about behavior then there were a hell of a lot more things wrong with the blonde's. Like peeping on him and then attacking from behind.

“At least I don't peep on guys in the shower,” Zoro grunted and Sanji snorted.

“You fucking liked it,” Sanji quipped and Zoro snorted.

Zoro made it to the door but paused when he felt arms encircle around the narrow of his waist. Zoro paused and looked over his shoulder to see a mop of drying blonde hair pressed against the back of his shoulder.

“I really did miss you,” Sanji whispered and Zoro's cheeks pinked as his heart beat faster. Zoro averted his gaze and ran his hand through his damp, chopped short hair.

“Missed you too,” Zoro admitted, his heart beating harder. There was a happy sigh at Zoro's back and the swordsman's heart surged. One day, Zoro hoped that at least in time like these, he would be able to express himself as openly as the chef did. That was something Zoro definitely envied.


End file.
